Bill Bousquette
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth=c. 2454 |death= |race=Terran |faction=Choss (formerly) Raynor's Raiders :SceeVee Special Engineering Corps |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=City planner (formerly) SCV pilot Leader of Raynor's Raiders SceeVee Special Engineering Corps |family=*Lynn-Ann Bousquette (wife) *Two adult sons *Arco Bousquette |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Bill "Pearly" Bousquette is an SCV pilot and the sergeant in charge of Raynor's Raiders SceeVee Special Engineering Corps. Due to an outdoors life, Bousquette has a tanned, leathery neck. It itches whenever his workday nears an end. He believes that it itches even worse when he is exasperated. His stomach gets upset every time he does an orbital drop. Bousquette was a reserved man, and often allowed other people to fill the silence for him. He admired practical, real world experience over academic intelligence. Biography Early Life Bousquette grew up on Choss in the town of Bim Battum. As a child he hunted range boar outside of the city of Quijadas. He went to college, where in his seventh term break he left his girlfriend to be with Lynn-Ann, whom he'd met in grade school. The two were later married and had two sons. One son ran the Canyon Plaza, while the other went to design cutting edge thrusters on Umoja. Bousquette worked as a planner for the moon's cliff cities. He also engineered Cliffside Rest in the Quijadas canyons. Rhett Shearon was his best friend.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. At some point he worked alongside Redell Quinton. The two became close friends, and they spent their time ironing out imperfections in feedback modules. At night, they brainstormed mods that they would like to patent if they had the money for it. It was during one of these sessions when Bousquette developed the idea of a biometric accumulator. Bousquette served in the Brood War. He once had been surprised by three broodlings while doing a field rebuild of a siege tank, and managed to kill all three with just an arc welder and a very heavy spanner.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 The Fightin' SceeVees A few years prior to the Second Great War, Bousquette had, with permission from Jim Raynor, overhauled the initial version of the SceeVee Special Engineering Corps with a group of older SCV pilots recruited from all walks of life. The group quickly gained a reputation for efficiency. He became good friends with Rory Swann after working beside him once, while his team helped Swann's engineers patch up the Hyperion. By 2504, he had been working for fifty years. With the resources and manpower of the Corps at his disposal, Bousquette finally made his biometric accumulator a reality and installed them in their SCVs. This led the men to personalize their favorite machine, with Bousquette being no different. During the war itself, Bousquette had concerns with the unit's morale, as the long hours took their toll. He shared his concerns over overtime and getting leave for his unit with Swann, who encouraged him to take it up with Raynor. Raynor refused any leave, however, pointing out the Corps's resource extraction rate, a rate that was needed to keep their rebellion going and the Hyperion operational. The events were further complicated by their need to keep the Moebius Foundation happy with their retrieval of alien artifacts. Raynor promised Bousquette time off, but not at this point in time. On that note, Bousquette and his unit were assigned a "milk run" to Gurdlac, an inhospitable moon, to mine a rich mineral vein. They'd do their resource extraction while the main body of the Raiders operated elsewhere. Bousquette acknowledged the overtime issue to his men and told the unit that he was working on it. The operation went well at first, the Corps setting up a command center in a short amount of time (but still under their record, as Bosquette noted). However, a few hours in, the group suddenly came under attack by zerglings. They emerged from a crevice that surrounded the site, so Bosquette ordered them to break for a canyon. The detonation of some explosives bought them some time, and they escaped, though with casualties. As night fell, he called the company to a halt. Dave Warner explained that the zerg had set a trap around the rich mineral vein, an example of a tripwire tactic. Bosquette grimly noted that the Hyperion wasn't due back for two weeks, and out of transmission range. A plan was launched the following day to draw the zerglings into the canyon. Bousquette acted as bait, and fought the zerglings off using his SCV. The plan worked, and explosives sent rocks falling onto the swarm, coupled with sand traps and snares. With the zerglings gone, the unit got on with the drop, getting twice their assigned payload. Bosquette greeted Lieutenant Hathaway when he came to retrieve them. On the Hyperion, Bosquette learned that Raynor had allied himself with Valerian Mengsk in an effort to defeat the zerg. Unlike some others on the crew that had expressed reservations, Bosquette, wanting the war to come to an end, cut off a defensive Raynor and stated that he trusted him on the matter. However, he summited a maintenance schedule for his SCVs that would rotate out their pilots for leave while still keeping the corps actively staffed, and demanded it be accepted or otherwise he'd resign. Raynor agreed to the request, and made Bosquette another offer: building a small, discrete encampment on Char. Bosquette accepted. Frenzy In early 2505, Bousquette was contacted by Rin Shearon, in light of a mutalisk outbreak Quijidas was experiencing. His family lived in Bim Battum on the other side of the moon, but Cliffside Rest (among other properties and people) was still under threat. Shearon explained the situation, with Bousquette listening intently. He told her of a man who might be able to help her, but warned that he wasn't to be trifled with. Shearon agreed, and he got in touch with mutalisk hunter Breg Shaw on her behalf. Trivia *According to Kal-El Bogdanove, Pearly's personality was based on a member of the Seabees he knew growing up in Maine.Kal-El Bogdanove Twitter Twitter.com 1-2-2019 References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:People of Choss Category:Terran technicians Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran SCV pilots